Folding façade or folding awning arrangements of this type are already known in the form of hangar doors, in the area of store fronts, such as for sidewalk cafes, or as means for protecting against light and/or heat on windows or doors. In most cases they are comprised of only two inherently rigid façade or awning elements, which are arranged in front of an opening of a building, such as a door or doorway, or in front of a window, to allow said opening to be closed up or covered and opened up again. They can be moved horizontally or vertically by folding and unfolding. In the case of vertical movement, the uppermost façade or awning element, which is attached with respect to the building so as to pivot around a horizontal axis near its upper edge, is attached at its lower edge to a façade or awning element located beneath the first, so as to pivot along an axis which is also horizontal, and so as to be capable of folding out transversely to the façade. The lower edge of the lowest façade or awning element is held in vertical guides and is moved upward via tension elements during opening. This causes the attachment joint (folding or fold-out joint) to fold out toward the upper façade or awning element (usually outward), forming an approximately triangular roof together with the lower façade or awning element when fully opened, said roof projecting substantially horizontally and serving as protection against weather or sun. For closing, it is usually necessary only to release the tension element used for opening, and to allow the lowest fastening point to drop downward, thereby lowering the façade or awning elements automatically by virtue of their own weight. With the proper configuration of the hinges or joints and the point of attachment of the tension element on the lower section, and with a proper suspension of the upper section based upon its center of gravity, the folding façade or folding awning arrangement will extend in a straight line when fully lowered. Because there is no direct guidance in the folding area between the façade or awning elements, a locking mechanism for the closed position can be provided for purposes of stabilization, for example against wind pressure, wind suction or vibrations. Currently, such mechanisms are usually provided only for relatively heavy façade elements, for example as manual or electric locking mechanisms.
To allow the folding façade or folding awning arrangement to be reopened, it must be transferred from the extended position of closure into a folding position, before the tension element can effect the continued opening. Folding out of the extended dead-center position between the adjacent elements in the folding area is usually achieved using fold-out rollers arranged in the folding area, which hold the stressed tension element in the closed position in a non-extended, i.e., folded out position. When the tension element is placed under tensile stress under these conditions, it moves back to its extended position, pressing horizontally against the fold-out rollers and causing a first folding out of the extended position of the adjacent façade or awning element in the attachment joint. Alternatively, the folding out process can be effected via a separate, for example electrically actuated, mechanism. Locking mechanisms known in the market, which are integrated into the area of attachment of the tension element at the lower edge of a folding façade arrangement, have proven inadequate in preventing vibrations and noise, and as lacking the power to support pulling in during the closing process or pushing out during the opening process.